I Never Told You
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Three-Shot : Hinata's eyes snapped open just as tears began cascading down her face. "And now, I'll miss everything about you..." Silently, she pulled herself away from him as she slipped out the bed. She threw her clothes on and with only a single glance back, she walked out the door. Implied Lemons [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Told You**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted content used in this Fic. **

* * *

The room was dark even though the moon was easily visible from the window beside her. Hinata sighed wistfully as she set her scroll down on the bedside table to look at the blond mass of hair cuddling up to her naked thigh. A smile spread easily across her face as she watched the man she loved with everything in her, sleep peacefully. "You are so cute when you sleep, Naruto-kun..." She whispered, mostly to herself. "I'm going to miss this terribly."

The raven haired beauty gently pulled the covers up over her lover and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss your blue eyes..." She ran her fingers through his unruly locks resting her hand at the crook of his neck. "I'll miss how you kiss me at night..." Slowly she slid down the mattress so that she was laying next to him. "Even the way that we sleep." She sighed. Her eyes closing and her hand moving down his tanned arm.

"Like there's no sunrise and the taste of your smile..." Her eyes opened and stared at his lips, those hungry, ravaging, delicious lips of his. "I'll miss the way that we breath..."

Hinata sighed heavily again as she brought her hand close, holding it to her chest. She watched as his eyes moved underneath his lids and his long eyelashes brushed his cheek. She loved watching him sleep, it was the only time he ever stayed still for more than two minutes outside of S-Ranked mission briefings.

How long had they been playing this game?

She gazed at him through her lashes... "But I've never told you..."

How long has she felt this?

Her lips crept closer to his... "What I should have said..."

How long would he fight this feeling?

She could feel his breath push against hers... "No...I never told you..."

Why didn't they finish this?

"I just held it in..."

Slowly...Softly...she pressed her lips to his...

_**:Flash:**_

"_Hinata-chaaaaaan~" _

_The young woman turned with a smile so bright even the sun envied it. Her hands pressed against her chest to keep her pounding heart at bay. "N-Naruto-kun?!"_

_He touched down next to her, panting from running so fast. "Baa-chan said I can have the day off! Wanna get some Ramen?" _

_Hinata nodded. "Hai, i'd love to." _

_The Blonde man grinned and took her hand before they took off walking._

_**:Flash:**_

"_N-nyah N-Naruto OH!"_

_She gasped in pleasure and embarrassment at the hands that roamed her body. _

_**:Flash:**_

"_Well you can't have her!" _

_Hinata looked red faced at the two boys in front of her, one with blond hair and the other red. _

"_Why do you care who she date's Naruto, you aren't together." The calm voice of Gaara replied._

_**:Flash:**_

"_Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan!" _

_Hinata smiled gratefully at the overly excited man. "Arigato Naruto-kun." With hidden excitement she tore through the paper. She smiled through her disappointment and lifted the gift from its box. "O-oh! A Friendship bracelet!" _

_Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah isn't it great?!" When Hinata nodded Naruto leaned in to peck her lips. "You're my best friend Hinata..." _

_**:Flash:**_

"_Your target is a middle aged male with violet hair. Obviously you will be going undercover." Papers rustled as the buxom blonde searched for the right document. "Here you go Hinata, You leave tomorrow." _

_Hinata bit her lip as she accepted the scroll. "H-how long will I be required to s-stay?"_

_Tsunade threw her pigtail over her shoulder and placed her elbows on the table, her hands cradling her chin. "Two years."_

_**:Back:**_

* * *

Hinata's eyes snapped open just as tears began cascading down her face. "And now, I'll miss everything about you..." Silently, she pulled herself away from him as she slipped out the bed. The threw her clothes on and with only a single glance back, she walked out the door.

**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't help myself, I had the idea as I was watching my boyfriend sleep and came up with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Never Told You**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted content used in this Fic.**

* * *

The silence was suffocating.

The 25 year old man couldn't believe how empty his life had become since the day she left two years ago. Nothing in his day to day life had changed: Missions, training, drinking and ramen. Every single day. Nothing was wrong with it…But something definitely wasn't right.

At first, it was just a tingle in the back of his brain, an instinctual reaction to change in his life. He went on with his life, he was even quite happy with how things were. A month went by and still no word from Hinata; that tingle turned into an itch. He went to the bars and picked up lonely woman. He would wine and dine the ones he thought were cute. He tried to scratch that itch any way he could, but these woman…they weren't enough.

After seven more months of nothing but hook-ups and break-ups, the feeling turned to a fiery burn. He pestered Baa-chan with news on Hinata almost every day. The female Hokage, however, refused to give him any details on the bluenettes' mission and instead tried to placate him by saying the young woman was alive and well. Naruto never noticed the stressed wrinkles lining the womans' lips.

After nine months of nothing Naruto became angry and sometimes violent even. His favorite punching bags were her teammates Shino and Kiba. Every hit was punishment for letting her go out on her own, not knowing weather if she was alive or not. Kiba fought back just as fiercely, claiming it was all Naruto's fault she left anyway. Naruto knew it wasn't true though, he could never hurt Hinata, she was his best friend.

At the one year mark, Tsunade announced to the village that Hinata was now considered a B-class missing nin and that should she be found that she was to be apprehended and not killed. Naruto, as well as the rest of the village, was stunned. Hinata? Why? The announcement threw Naruto into another fit of rage and this time all of the surviving rookie 9 were on the end of it. His friendships suffered in the worst ways and everyone steered clear of him.

It wasn't till 6 months later when Tsunade suffered from a heartattack that Naruto finnally started to repair his friendships. He couldn't lose what little bit he had left. Naruto, however, refused the opportunity to become the next Hokage. How could he when he couldn't stop his best friends from leaving the village...from leaving him.

Naruto changed his anger into determination by his birthday of that year. He would find her, he would bring her back and he would kill anyone that got in his way. Tsunade, seeing his silent determination, finally allowed him to have a team to locate her. She, however, would not let him lead it. When the team met to receive their assignment, she handed the mission folder to one Nara Shikamaru.

After three months of dead ends and false information, the Hokage called the team back home much to Naruto's displeasure. Although he had mended his friendships at home, Naruto did not realized that he hadn't smiled in over a year and a half...

Here he was today, sitting on the top of the hokage monument with a deep frown on his face. Two years ago today he lost something he never could have imagined was more important than the title of Hokage. He had reflected on the years past and had decided to go to the one person he trusted in the world for help...

**::Flash::**

"_I don't understand sensei, Why am I acting this way?!" Naruto threaded his fingers through his spiky locks, gripping them tightly in frustration. _

"_How do you feel about her?" _

_Naruto turned to look at the man sitting next to him. The scar going across the mans' face had lightened to match his skin over the years and now you could barely see it. "I don't know. I'm so angry with her...She didn't even say good-bye..."_

_Iruka sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand you're mad, you have every right to be, but why did you give up your dream to look for her if you are so angry with her?"_

_Naruto growled in frustration, "I don't know! I go to sleep and she's there taunting me with that smile she knows will make me give her the last cinnamon bun. When I wake up she's gone and I remember that she's gone and that she has been for two years. She's gone. Just like fucking Sasuke was!"_

"_Think deeper than that, Naruto. What was she to you?"_

"_Hinata was my best friend. You know that! Everyone does." _

_Iruka stood up from the bench he shared with Naruto. He grabed the younger man by his shoulders and forced him to look him in the face. "Yes, but so was Sasuke. However, when you were looking for Sasuke you weren't this angry. You weren't this sad. You didn't push your friends away. You didn't throw away your dream. What is so different?"_

_Naruto stared at Iruka, eyes searching for the answer to the question he had just asked. He didn't know what was so different! They were his friends! Tears stung his eyes...He missed her, he did everything he could think of to keep her close! He bought her the friendship bracelet so that she would know they were in it together! He made sure no one who might hurt her would date her, he couldn't trust anyone else with her heart! But why...Why couldn't he trust anyone else with her heart? She was HIS. She was HIS bestfriend, he doesn't need a reason...But...He didn't do any of this for Sasuke...He didn't have sex with Sasuke either...But does that mean he cares more about Hinata than he cared about Sasuke? _

_Iruka looked on as tears started falling from the younger mans' eyes. The chunnin dropped his hands from his shoulders and let him bring himself to a conclusion._

"_I...I-i think...I think I loved her sensai..."_

**::Back::**

Naruto looked out at the village, a calm had settled in him the moment he had woken up this morning and he wasn't sure if it was because of his new found feelings or because of something else. All he knew is that he likes the feel of it, it felt like a cool breeze on a hot summers day. It felt great.

Yelling brought him our of his musing and he turned to see Kiba and Akamaru running up to him. He stood up in greating just as they reached him. "Hey guys, What's u-"

"Hinata's back! She was injured badly!"

Naruto's sky blue eyes turned dark as the storming ocean. "Where is she?"

"ICU. Lets go!"

With those last words they raced off towards the hospital.

* * *

**__****A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? It's my spring break so I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible with both ADS and LCCT as well as starting the out lines on a few more fanfiction that seemed to have erupted from my head during the beginning of this semester. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review if you love me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Never Told You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copy-written material used in this fanfic.**

(_**Line Breaks = Time passing**_)

* * *

Three days had passed since Kiba had retrieved (No pun intended) Naruto to pay witness to the reappearance of one Hinata Hyuga. After Tsunade had announced that she was no longer in mortal danger, she sent the still unconscious woman to the prison sector of the hospital where she would be moderately guarded until her awakening. For three days, Naruto sat on the opposite side of her abnormally alert guards who blocked the only mode of entrance to the room.

"I don't see why I'm not allowed in there..." He whispered, his voice raspy from his raw and abused vocal cords. The entire first day consisted of nothing but yelling at the doctors, the guards and even the kami themselves. The second day, he attempted many times to attack the guards or destroy the wall that separated him from Hinata. After a well blocked attack from a rasengan, the guards felt it necessary to place chakra resistant restraints on the man, much to his displeasure.

"Orders from, the Hokage." The male guard sighed, hands behind his back.

"How will you even know when she is awake?! She could be sitting in there completely aware of everythin-"

The female guard ran her fingers through her hair. "You already tried that one on us yesterday. I told you, her heart rate will speed up and then a nurse will retrieve Tsunade-sama. Chill out already, she's not going anywhere."

Naruto started to reply when the sound of three sets of healed shoes echoed down the hallways. Naruto started to stand up but was only jerked back to the floor when the chain attached to the chakra restraints pulled against him. "Baa-chan! Sakura-chan! Shizune-san! You're here! That must mean Hinata's awake, right?!"

If the woman were surprised to see his...condition to say the least, none of them showed it. "Jeez Naruto, when was the last time you showered?!" Sakura hissed.

"She's awake though, right?"

Tsunade smiled down at the young man and touched the chain with a chakra enhanced finger. Needless to say, it shattered. "You sure do keep a one track mind, don't you? Yes, she is awake. However, you will not be allowed to see her until you have showered and eaten. Is that understood?"

"But Baa-chan!"

An eyebrow raised. "Is. That. Understood?"

Naruto swallowed hard before nodding slowly. "Understood."

Tsunade's smile brightened a bit. "Good, now off with you. Take your time."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she lowered glowing hands from Hinata's head. "Everything is fine and I detect no signs of genjutsu or silencing seals." She turned to look at her shishou with a small smile. "If you want I can inject a truth serum-"

Tsunade walked forward, setting Hinata's chart on the end of the bed. "-That won't be necessary, right Hinata?" The bed ridden woman nodded, eyes focused on the bed. "See, You may leave Sakura. I can handle this on my own."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But shishou, she's a rouge nin! Policy is that you need at very least two jonin in the room with you in this situation!"

"She's not rouge Sakura. Now leave before I demote you."

Sakura stared at the woman for a few seconds before setting her jaw stubbornly and walking out the room. "'Not rouge' my ass..." She mumbled as she slammed the door behind her.

There was silence for a few moments, the only sounds being the constant beeping from the heart monitor, before Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata shifted slightly on the bed, looking up from behind her bangs at the blonde leader. "What for?"

Tsunade smiled softly before she sat at the edge of the bed. "Send you out on that mission. I should have sent Shikamaru or Ino...They don't have...relationships."

The young woman blinked a few times, a frown adorning her face. "I'm not in a relationship, Tsunade-sama."

The hokage nodded her head, sighed and then smiled. "Well, do you have the information?" When Hinata nodded Tsunade stood and prepared to leave. "Good, I want a report on my desk in two days. We will also announce your shinobi status to the village the same day, so be prepared." She walked halfway out the door only to peak her head right back in. "Oh and Hinata?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"I grant you full permission to discuss the details of your completed mission with Naruto. He should be here soon, just a heads up."

The injured Hyuga nodded her head hesitantly, returning her eyes back to her lap when she could no longer see the woman. Naruto was coming to see her already? Didn't she get a say in this? How do you just say sorry to someone whom you left lying in bed after a night of unbridled sex to go complete a two year mission that required you to become a missing nin without saying a single word to them before you left? You just don't.

Hinata had changed as well. How would he react to her occasional bouts of anger or her recent obsession with knife collecting? How would she explain all the things she had done...the things that had been done to her, without him treating her differently? How could she live with knowing that she could never...ever treat him the same way again?

Her eyes burned and a sob choked her. How could this ever work?

* * *

"I miss your blue eyes, How you kiss me at night..."

A sigh

"I miss the way that we'd sleep..."

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes were puffy from all of the crying and the scar running from her eyebrow to her cheek bone ached. Even with Tsunade's healing it would still hurt. The words she whispered to her love came floating back and she had to say them...they had to get out.

"But I never told you, what I should have said...No I Never told you, I just held it in..." She whispered.

"I heard you."

Hinata's head snapped around to find her only standing by the door. Her chest clenched and her cheeks grew warm. "W-what?"

Naruto shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair before he sat in it. "I heard you the night before you left. You were saying that to me. I thought it was a dream..."

Her blush darkened and she quickly looked down at her hands. "O-oh..."

They sat for a moment in silence before Naruto spoke up. "Why did you leave me?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to partake in a S-class mission. I was ordered to leave the next day."

Naruto looked at her, his hand reached out and traced the pink scar on her face. "And how'd you get this?"

The woman bowed her head lower. "The target...He did it...When I refused him."

Naruto saw the look on her face and growled low and deep in his chest. "Is he still alive?"

Hinata flashed his a quick smile. "Not for long."

The jinchuriki took her face in his hand, his thumb caressing her red on her cheeks. "Good." He brought his head closer, leaning just a bit to touch his forehead to hers. "I thought you hated me...Just like Sasuke. It hurt. It hurt so bad." He slid his hand back and into her hair. "I couldn't function right...It felt like everything was wrong."

Hinata watched the pain flash through his eyes, fresh tears jumped free and slid down her face. "S-so what did you do?"

He smiled bitterly. "Nothing good...But...Then I saw Iruka and I talked to him about it..." Tears welled up in his eyes, manly tears. "Hinata...he helped me realize...That i've been treating you so unfairly and I was happy when you were next to me. I didn't want anyone else to have you, no one is good enough for you."

Hinata breathed in deeply, searching his face. "Naruto-kun I-"

"I love you Hinata."

The young woman thought her heart stopped at that moment, however the increased beeping on the heart monitor said otherwise. "W-what?"

Naruto smiled and started kissing her tears away. "I said I love you."

How many years had she longed to hear those words? I how long had she hoped that her feelings would be returned? Sobs echoed through the room as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to upset you." He said as he rubbed circles on her back. "If you want I can just go-"

"NO!" Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she hugged him close to her. "Not now, Not now. You can't leave yet!" She nuzzled into his chest, tears still falling from her eyes. "You can't leave yet, because...because I haven't told you!"

"Told me what, Hinata?"

"That I love you too!"

**The End**

A/N: So, if you liked it, review!


End file.
